September 20, 2013/Chat log
Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat Dragonian King has joined the chat. 6:02 Dragonian King Fly, Lily Butter!!! 6:05 Flower1470 lol hi im on Webkinz again for the first time in over a year so much has changed 6:11 Dragonian King Like what I haven't been on since this Spring (I left after a few minutes though) 6:13 Flower1470 you can actually name your rooms what you want 6:14 Dragonian King :O it's about time Anything else? I feel intrigued 6:14 Flower1470 lol im trying to figure it out The adoption process is slightly different I see the Deluxe membership symbol EVERYWHERE im going to do my daily activities now lots of ads Wheel of Wow omgosh 6:25 Dragonian King like a LOT lot? The WoW (lol) had ads a lot :/ 6:26 Flower1470 theres quite a few 6:28 Dragonian King oh cool backdrops are for everyone now 6:28 Flower1470 No they're not unless i missed something :O 6:29 Dragonian King or not nevermind WEBKINZ YOU TEASE :O 6:29 Flower1470 same thing with the dock customization i was OH COOL but then no 6:30 Dragonian King They keep teasing us >:| 6:30 Flower1470 yup 6:30 Dragonian King They let you customize it and then it resets and gives you a deluxe membership message I remember when deluxe didn't exist 6:30 Flower1470 So do i You're on my friends list, right? 6:31 Dragonian King yeah I logged out lol Nothing I saw made me want to come back 6:33 Flower1470 im still as interested as i was 5 years ago LOL 6:33 Dragonian King lol Maybe I've grown out of Webkinz :O Or maybe I'm still mad at them for what they did to me 6:34 Flower1470 i dunno 6:34 Dragonian King One thing I liked was Wacky Zingoz Xtreme Should be an all-the-time game or is it 6:35 Flower1470 lol i tip Artie 1 dollar and he just said "thanks" im like You better be happy i gave you anything!! O_o 6:35 Dragonian King lol 6:35 Flower1470 how ungrateful 6:36 Dragonian King Tip Arte -1 dollars so you can get your dollar back :O 6:36 Flower1470 LOL 6:37 Dragonian King he doesn't deserve your dollar anymore 6:37 Flower1470 no he doesnt 6:38 Dragonian King let me know if you hear "You're being downsized." as you leave and if you do check to see if the building shrunk okay? 6:42 Flower1470 nope 6:44 Dragonian King darn 6:44 Flower1470 There's no more Travel Agency :O 6:44 Dragonian King :O Seriously? I thought they just made the vacation for deluxe members only oh nvm They took the stuff away and made them into free features for deluxe only Lame Webkinz, laaaame I think Deluxe Membership is taking over Webkinz is slowly becoming a cash cow noooooooooooooo You are now away. You are no longer away. 6:50 Flower1470 yawn Kinz has always been a cash cow lol its the next CP 6:51 Dragonian King Well they're even Cash Cowier now You are now away. You are no longer away. Cash Cow 3: The Real Cash Cow! 6:58 Flower1470 ROFL You are now away. Loving77 has joined the chat. 7:07 Loving77 Hey hey hey You are no longer away. 7:07 Flower1470 Sup Peep You are now away. 7:13 Loving77 File:Creepyshark12.png File:Creepyshark13.png You are no longer away. I love my job. :P 7:14 Flower1470 even i have to laugh at that 7:14 Dragonian King sup peep we need to find something new to do HEY GUYS (grouphug) eww thats squished (cheese) (shark) (shark) (shark) (shark) 7:18 Flower1470 LOL i got Chris his cheese 7:19 Dragonian King jony needs to join chris needs to come on everyday You are now away. You are no longer away. 7:24 Flower1470 yeah gl with that 7:26 Loving77 File:Creepyshark9.png 7:27 Flower1470 oh my goodness Peep 7:27 Loving77 I uploaded a lot 7:28 Flower1470 i see that 7:29 Dragonian King FORCE JONY TO JOIN!!!!!!!!!111111111111111 faejtghoatdjflasekjmzdkclsokfparlziofzlijfar farzizzle 7:29 Loving77 SILLY YOU ASK HIM THEN brb 7:30 Flower1470 we both linked this to him 7:31 Loving77 back 7:32 Flower1470 i have so much cake on Kinz i could feed an army 14 pieces and counting 7:35 Dragonian King lol I have like 27 pieces in my mailbox. No joke There's more in my "pantry" of sorts I have a room filled with fridges dedicated to holding food XD There's probably lots more cake in there 7:37 Flower1470 lol You are now away. 7:42 Loving77 I is bored You are no longer away. 7:44 Flower1470 get on Kinz lol 7:46 Loving77 Eh I'm going to take more pictures of Shark getting hurt. 7:46 Flower1470 LOL 7:46 Dragonian King I'm bored too 7:47 Loving77 and hulu Isn't working.... 7:47 Flower1470 :O 7:48 Loving77 WHY WONT IT WORK?!?!?!? YAY IT WORKED 7:49 Dragonian King we need to find a new game to play I don't like Webkinz anymore :( 7:49 Flower1470 go try wizard101 7:50 Dragonian King i dont feel like it XD The problem with Webkinz is we can barely interact :S I know you can have others in your house but umm idk how to do that 7:50 Flower1470 :O 7:50 Dragonian King well we can do kinzchat 7:51 Flower1470 You invite people via your phone! 7:51 Dragonian King you do? 7:51 Flower1470 Yes 7:52 Dragonian King I'm gonna get on invite me 7:52 Flower1470 remember to turn on your phone 7:53 Dragonian King invite meh i broke something lol 7:54 Flower1470 ROFL Did you say yes to my invite? 7:54 Dragonian King invite me back over I accidentally tried to edit something and i got stuck lol 7:55 Flower1470 it says you're offline 7:56 Dragonian King See me Lily? Or Peep whoever you are? 7:56 Flower1470 No 7:56 Dragonian King What room are you in 7:57 Flower1470 Sammi's room im sitting here staring at the wall lol 7:57 Dragonian King I don't see it on house map 7:57 Flower1470 its says you're in someone else's house again Downsizers redirected you LOL 7:58 Dragonian King I'm in the room above "The Garden" 7:58 Flower1470 that's Sammi's i dont see you lol :rofl: 7:58 Dragonian King i see a persian cat or something in the doorway 7:58 Flower1470 LOOOOOOOOOL 7:59 Dragonian King help im in a big mess 7:59 Flower1470 Silly are you feeling alright? LOL stay there! 7:59 Dragonian King I'm in a room full of rare stuff 7:59 Flower1470 yes im going there now 8:00 Dragonian King SEE ME? 8:00 Flower1470 YES I CANT MOVE TOO MUCH STUFF im going back to Sammi's room lol 8:02 Dragonian King I'm there but I don't see you 8:02 Flower1470 im sitting on the counch thingy couch* ijm wearing a bright green coat is hard to miss lol im* it's not hard* 8:03 Dragonian King Maybe I'm in the wrong room :S 8:03 Flower1470 i see you! ASFIHSDVOSA SDVBKJDABO SFBDOBN and them pet disappears :O then* my* im sending you home 8:04 Dragonian King :O 8:04 Flower1470 Sammi is missingggggggggg 8:04 Dragonian King meanie Sammi is missing? 8:04 Flower1470 yes i dont see her nvm i got her back Kinz is glitch-y-er than TT 8:05 Dragonian King I can see that 8:05 Flower1470 it says you're offline 8:05 Dragonian King That could be in a movie trailer, actually XD That's because I logged off 8:05 Flower1470 :O 8:05 Dragonian King "Just when you thought you found a glitchy game... YOU FOUND SOMETHING EVEN GLITCHIER" 8:06 Flower1470 well whatever i can have fun without you you should see my campsite lol ill take a screen 8:07 Dragonian King I'm gonna get back on now 8:07 Flower1470 ok 8:07 Dragonian King I was trying to play two games at once :O 8:07 Flower1470 -____________- 8:08 Dragonian King ik that was stupid of me lol WHY DID YOU KICK ME OUT 8:09 Flower1470 i didnt! 8:10 Dragonian King glitchy 8:11 Flower1470 im spamming you with invites lol 8:11 Dragonian King it says you're offline What phone zone are you in 8:11 Flower1470 grrrrrrr light blue 8:12 Dragonian King what the 8:12 Flower1470 what? 8:13 Dragonian King Your house loaded and then it said you kicked me out! D: 8:13 Flower1470 WUT i better stop spamming you with invites lol 8:15 Dragonian King I'm gonna play as my mouse Lily I'm gonna invite you to my house :D 8:17 Flower1470 ok 8:17 Dragonian King when you get in come to Candy Corn Mouse's Haunted House It says you're offline D: Is your phone on? 8:20 Flower1470 LOL YOUR MOUSE IS SO CUTE!!!!!!!! 8:20 Dragonian King thanks lol 8:21 Flower1470 ITS A SLIDE OMGOSH 8:23 Dragonian King Lily I'm going to make you dinner 8:23 Flower1470 ok 8:23 Dragonian King I like Webkinz again :D 8:23 Flower1470 :P 8:23 Dragonian King Let me go to KinzPost so I can send it wait ill make dessert too 8:23 Flower1470 ok 8:23 Dragonian King and a drink 8:26 Flower1470 I ask my pet, "Do you want something to eat?" She just says "You're such a great food shopper!" 8:26 Dragonian King sorry it's a bit slow right now 8:26 Flower1470 Im like..... (saywut) Np 8:26 Dragonian King hold on i think i have to log out and back in Did it boot you out? D: 8:27 Flower1470 yes lol 8:27 Dragonian King well im going to send you the kinzpost stuff anyway :P Your dessert and drink is ready now for dinner itself lol AHH I CANT SEND YOU THE DINNER 8:30 Flower1470 :O 8:30 Dragonian King (bawling) want to go to the clubhouse and trade for it? 8:32 Flower1470 sure 8:32 Dragonian King im there :O I CANT TRADE YOU IT EITHER 8:33 Flower1470 what 8:33 Dragonian King Well Want to know what I made you? 8:33 Flower1470 Yes 8:33 Dragonian King For dinner: Grey Blech For drink: Green Gak and for dessert: Orange Gunk 8:34 Flower1470 aw that so sweet ty 8:35 Dragonian King want me to eat it for you? 8:35 Flower1470 Yeah 8:36 Dragonian King I'll give you something else of equal value YAY CAKE om nom nom 8:37 Flower1470 lol 8:38 Dragonian King lily i has idea! 8:38 Flower1470 yeah? 8:40 Dragonian King Let's play Zingoz Switcherooz You are now away. I don't understand this game lol You are no longer away. 8:45 Flower1470 neither do i YAY taht was mean LOL that* You are now away. You are no longer away. 8:52 Dragonian King awww 8:53 Flower1470 The trap you placed for me turned against you (chuckle) 8:53 Dragonian King I'M SPAMMING YOUUUUUUUUUUU 8:54 Flower1470 uh yeah i see that 8:54 Dragonian King please 8:54 Flower1470 i gtg in 5 minutes not enough time 8:54 Dragonian King aww 8:55 Loving77 I gtg bye! 8:55 Dragonian King bye peep 8:55 Flower1470 i outsmarted you LOOOL 8:55 Dragonian King Tomorrow maybe we all can be on Webkinz :D 8:56 Flower1470 Maybe Loving77 has left the chat. 8:56 Dragonian King i'm going to curio shop Fun Fact - Crown of Wonder is owned by me :D BASEBALL TV I WANTS 8:57 Flower1470 lol 8:58 Dragonian King I like Webkinz again lol Maybe all three of us can do somethings You are now away. You are no longer away. 9:02 Flower1470 i gtg ttyl Category:Chat logs Category:September 2013